hunter_x_hunter_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariel Ocean
Ariel Ocean is an Hunter and Ocean member of the Ocean Family. Daughter of Arctic Ocean and an unknown man younger sister of Navy Ocean. Backstory Ariel is the second born of Arctic born 14 minutes after Navy. Ariel grown up with her brother in the Ocean house trained by her mother and Triton. Arctic grew up in the shadow of her mother expected to be like her. Ariel didn't let this affect her and train hard. She develope an close relationship with her brother but both seems to have an friendly rivalry. Her work pay off when she Perform the Umbrelle At 13. She entered the Hunter exam with with her twin and both lass the exam and the secret exam (being trained to nen younger). At a point in her life she killed an member of the Phantom Troupe. With time Ariel develope her talent to a point that she is estimated to reach her mother level later in life. Plot At a point she met Killua and Alluka Zoldyck. And is charged to take Care of Alluka who she grow fond of. (Alternative 1) Personality : Younger she seems to be shyer and wanted to be like Arctic. It's develop in a pressure at some point which later was solve after a talk with Arctic. With time Ariel overcome her shy and have developed an outgoing personality. Ariel is pretty sweet and have pretty ease to get with up usually said to be the nicest of the twin. She seems like her mother to have an spot for children. She put a lot of work and effort into what she do and will do anything even going far to get it, She care a lot about her twin. With her mother she seems to have respect and love for her though their relation isn't perfect. She seems to be very close of Kuna, she seems to have good relationship with Triton but had in the past had an more difficult relationship due to the fact that Triton spoiled Navy more. She seems to not hold grudges. But Ariel can go very far and her sweet trait can be abused. Having grow up with Strong woman figure such as Arctic Kuna and Kushina's reputation its normal for her to believe in women power. Though he father is absent it's seems to not affect her majorly but she wished to seen it though she doesn't crave to know him either. Apperance : She is an tall woman with an pale skin blue hair and blue eyes. She wore an kimono blue ish top with long white pants with short flat boots. Her looks is very similar to Arctic. Skills Melee combat: Being trained since she was as young as she could remember Ariel has very efficient mêlée combatant skills. Martial Arts: Such as mêlée combat Ariel is talented in martial art. Social Skills: Ariel have pretty efficient skills. She also has very good manipulative tactics. Weaponry: She is a good weapon user and in the top 20. Speed and reflexes: She seems to have good speed but she has better reflexes. Nen: She is a efficient nen user. Strength/Force: Inherited from her mother Ariel has impressive strength . Trivia Ariel FC is Neko Kohura. Ariel had once short Hair. Ariel is the one that takes the most of Arctic. Kushina inspired Ariel for the Ballerina Box. Erio Touwa is her younger FC. Leorio and Ariel could potentially a couple. Ariel could be an Conjurer but currently she is classed as an specialist. Quote "Forgive me to not being like what you wanted mom." To Arctic "My elder brother is protective too don't worry." To Alluka "Remember that girls can be very powerful if they want." To Alluka "Older brother stop being so mean." To Navy Category:Specialist Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females